


look at the stars (they shine for you)

by dblckparade



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Legos, sickeningly sweet oh my god can't believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblckparade/pseuds/dblckparade
Summary: She gives one last peck over the shell of her ear. "Thank you for sharing your Legos with me, Mina."The other girl sighs in contentment. "You can play with them any time you want, unnie."
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 265





	look at the stars (they shine for you)

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/dblckparade/status/1245674780784652289
> 
> this fic is beta-ed by: xylomyloo (my other clown twin) & longlive_mn (my child)
> 
> it's a short one, so please don't expect too much. enjoy!

_i came along_  
 _i wrote a song for you_  
 _and all the things you do_  
 _and it was called yellow_  
— yellow, coldplay

* * *

Im Nayeon is bored out of her mind.

All of their overseas and domestic schedules have been either cancelled or postponed due to the global pandemic. Years of meticulous planning and rearranging schedules involving multiple companies and partners crumbled to ashes by some microscopic infectious agents that had even the world's best researchers scrambling in panic.

While none of the girls are under quarantine and are free to go out, they are still considered _idols_ that could potentially attract flocks of fans to gather at a certain place and thus with that thought in mind, the company has put them under strict orders to 'stay indoors until the whole thing blows over.'

Reiterating her previous statement, Im Nayeon is undeniably and utterly bored.

She presses her cold toes closer to Jihyo's left thigh in search of warmth as she stares blankly at the drama she lost interest halfway through. The faces are different but the characters and the plot are regurgitation of tens of dramas she has seen before. Her eyes flicker towards the younger girl beside her. Jihyo is completely immersed in it, evident by the focused frown on her face.

Nayeon turns her body to peek at their kitchen. Jeongyeon and Momo had somehow managed to rope a helpless Tzuyu into experimenting a new recipe together. Sana had mentioned earlier that she'll be in their youngest members' shared room to watch Chaeyoung paint and Dahyun is probably sleeping away like she has been doing for the past few days. That leaves her with Mina.

Nayeon stretches her body like a cat, relishes at the sound of her joints popping off. Jihyo directs her a disgusted look and bats her feet away when Nayeon kicks her thigh childishly in retaliation. She stands up and pads to their room, peering inside to see Mina in the midst of opening a Lego box twice her size.

The other girl looks up at the intrusion. When Mina sees it's Nayeon, she sends a blinding smile that has the other girl's insides sloshing around and greets her with a soft _hello, nayeon unnie._

Nayeon plops to the floor in front of Mina. "Is that a new Lego set?"

"Yes, it arrived earlier this morning so I'm really excited to play it." Mina replies enthusiastically, eyes glued to the box.

"Can I play, too?" Nayeon pleads. "I'm really bored."

Mina stops her action and blinks back at Nayeon. "But Nayeon unnie, I thought you dislike games? You once said that you're not patient enough to sit still and Lego requires _a lot_ of patience."

Mina looks unusually stern and serious as she tells her this, which just makes her more endearing in Nayeon's eyes. Lego has always been a hobby shared between Jeongyeon and Mina. The two members would spend days in silence, sitting on the floor, not moving unless it's to the bathroom or kitchen. She is suddenly hit with a curiosity to understand what is it with Lego that has Mina so wrapped up about. She wants to be closer to the younger girl, too.

Nayeon clasp her hands together and musters a practiced expression that she knows would have her fans swooning over. "I swear I'll be patient and good. I won't disturb you." When she sees Mina struggling to resist, she dials the level up.

"Well, okay, I guess." Mina relents unsurely with pink cheeks. "You could, um, help me with the easier ones."

Nayeon laughs fondly at how Mina ends her sentence with a high tone, almost as if she's asking Nayeon a question. She observes Mina pulling big and numbered plastic bags with a bunch of smaller bags containing intricate sets of Lego bricks from the box, laying it in between them, along with an instruction manual.

Mina is patient as she elucidates the steps to Nayeon. "All these bags are labelled from one to ten. You can start with any of it but I like to do it in an orderly manner and start with the first one. There's an instruction manual here that will guide us step by step." Mina ushers her to sit closer so they could share the manual together.

Mina tears the first bag with its smaller bags and arranges it neatly in a pile. And that's how they spend the first hour in silence, knees pressed together, in deep concentration as Nayeon helps Mina build the sets by identifying and picking up the Lego pieces she requires with the visual guide from the manual.

It's blatant to Nayeon that Mina is organized and a professional when it comes to Lego. The speed and confident way of how she assembles the pieces is a testament to it. She can practically see the way the gears in Mina's head turns and backtracks as she solves the blocks. Her slender hands are deft as she exerts different levels of pressure on the pieces for a proper assembly.

"Why do you like Lego so much?" Nayeon inquires softly after a while. She doesn't know why she's conversing in a low tone but playing Lego with the other girl feels intimate, like Mina is baring parts of herself willingly to Nayeon and Nayeon has the urge to preserve this moment in any way she can.

Mina's hands move animatedly as she explains in her small voice. "When I assemble the Lego pieces, I don't think. My head is empty," she gestures to her head. "The only thing that's in my mind is the next piece and the next that needs to be assembled. It's great because you don't think of anything else. You concentrate better, too. You should try it by yourself one day, Nayeon unnie."

Nayeon doubts she'll find Lego interesting when there's a much better sight she could set her eyes on. Mina's eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as she plays. Her bangs are long enough to obstruct and irritate her eyes and Mina would occasionally jerk her head away to sweep the bangs aside because her hands are occupied. The small noises and exclamations of _oh!_ and _ah!_ she lets out when she's feeling particularly jubilant and the proud gummy smiles she shoots at Nayeon when she produces her completed pieces makes her heart ricocheting wildly behind her ribcages.

Mina has always flourished when she has something she can set her mind on. The girl is gentle and shy by nature but her mind is iron when she is focused. Nayeon has seen this many times in the years they've been together; when she's learning difficult choreography, when she's injured but still refuses to back out of their schedules or when she's put under the spotlight during variety shows yet still delivers flawlessly despite being uncomfortable.

Nayeon used to wonder how someone with only one year of training managed to be a candidate for their debut group but realizes later that what Mina lacks in experience, she makes it up with her sheer indestructible determination, talent and hard work. 

( mina is also so very easy to love, like coming up to the surface after a swim, effortless and instinctive. )

The older girl perks up when she finds Mina struggling to separate the two Lego pieces. Even when she uses a Lego brick separator, the two pieces stubbornly refuse to budge. Nayeon decides she's had enough when Mina lets out a cute little whine and a pout at Nayeon's direction. Nayeon plucks the pieces from the other girl's hands and pulls the two pieces easily with her long hands.

"Thank you." she smiles gratefully. "Maybe I should keep you beside me next time when I do Lego, so you could help me separate the pieces." she laughs.

"You can come to me anytime you need help with those." she promises. “Do you play this at home too?”

Mina crinkles her nose. “No, I can’t. What if Ray swallows the last Lego piece? Then I wouldn’t be able to complete it! I’ll have to buy the piece online. And then I’ll lose sleep while waiting for it to arrive.” she sighs dramatically. “Playing Lego at home is a big no.” she puffs out her cheek and Nayeon really wants to pinch them. 

"Do you ever get injuries with these things?" Nayeon questions amusingly. She's heard of tales about accidentally stepping on Legos and how much it hurts but Mina and Jeongyeon have always been careful to clean all their mess up after each session so that none of the girls will get hurt.

"When I first started, I would put too much pressure and my fingers would slip and bleed."

Nayeon moves to reach out for Mina’s fingers, inspecting it critically for any cuts or scars. Mina giggles again. “It was months ago, unnie. I’m fine now.”

Nayeon nods in satisfaction.

The atmosphere turns silent again, save for the occasional quips from Mina when she needs help finding a particular piece, until there's a knock on the door and Sana's blonde head pops in. "Jeongyeonnie said lunch's ready. I'm not sure what they made but it smells good!"

Mina shakes her head without looking up from her Legos in her hands. "I'm not hungry yet."

Nayeon and Sana exchanges a meaningful look. Whenever Mina starts with a new Lego set, the girl would develop a tunnel vision and the rest of the world ceases to exist. _I'll take care of her_ , Nayeon mouths to Sana. The latter nods in acknowledgement before disappearing with a click of the door.

Are these orange sticks supposed to be wands from the Harry Potter movies? They oddly resemble a cone instead of a long piece of wood but Nayeon guesses it might be difficult to scale them exactly.

Mina looks up to her with a hesitant gaze. "Nayeon unnie, can I tell you something?"

Nayeon hums to indicate she's listening.

"It's my turn to film TWICE TV next week and I'm worried."

"What do you plan to do for those two episodes?"

"I'm not sure yet. I want to show ONCEs how I play Minecraft and Lego but I'm afraid they might find it boring." she laments sadly.

Nayeon bristles, her protective instincts rearing up before she forcefully wills herself to calm down. Mina will not take well to aggression so she needs to tread this carefully.

"They wouldn't." Nayeon insists gently. "I'm sure they would love anything you decide to do."

"Sometimes when I play, I lapse into silence though." she bites her lip worryingly. "Wouldn't the atmosphere be awkward?"

"Ask manager unnie to play some TWICE background music then. And if you don't know what to say, just talk about why you love Lego. Like you told me earlier." Nayeon suggests.

She sidles up closer towards the younger girl, settling her long fingers around her waist. Mina gets the hint as she moves to sit on Nayeon's lap. She tucks her head underneath Nayeon's chin and they rock sideways slowly.

"What brought this on?" Nayeon murmurs into her hair, pressing soft kisses on the back of her head.

"It's been on my mind for a while now." she confesses.

"They're our fans and they love us. Remember the USA tour when they turn the fanlights to your color? It was so beautiful."

Mina melts in Nayeon's embrace, letting the soothing tone of Nayeon's voice wash over her distress.

"I understand why you're worried but try to focus on having fun instead, hmm?"

Mina gives a tiny nod.

"Do you want to continue playing? Or do you want to eat lunch now?" she fusses over the other girl, combing through the delicate hair with her fingers, smelling of jasmine and vanilla.

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Of course."

She cradles Mina closer in response, tightening one arm around her waist and her other thumb caressing over Mina's wrist in an up and down manner for comfort. She can feel Mina's pulse fluttering underneath the paper thin skin.

Nayeon wonders why.

She gives one last peck over the shell of her ear. "Thank you for sharing your Legos with me, Mina."

The other girl sighs in contentment. "You can play with them any time you want, unnie."

.

She waits until everyone's asleep before she plugs her earphones and opens the app to watch the video, pulls the duvet above her head to hide the phone's blinding light.

The video is edited well. The white blouse with sheer sleeves Mina's wearing complements her fair skin and dark hair. Her eager smiles are contagious and Nayeon can't help the stupid grin that stretches across her own face when Mina curls her fists and flails excitedly before she tears a bag open. 

She seems to take her suggestions well when she requests the editor to slip in _Melting_ and _Sleep Tight, Goodnight_. Her fingers itch when Mina struggles to break the two pieces. There are a few self-deprecating comments that make Nayeon frown with worry but the younger girl seems to be having fun with the filming so she tries not to pry too much. Nayeon knows Mina will come to her when she's ready. 

When the camera pans closer to Mina's face, Nayeon feels like drowning. Her face looks soft and ethereal with how the lights angle illuminates her features. The moles dotted across her face are magnified and Nayeon swipes a finger across the screen display, mournfully wishing she could trace Mina's actual skin instead.

"The prettiest." Nayeon breathes, voice bleeding with such adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i wrote fluff twice in the span of 3 days ;_; this is what quarantine does to you when you're bored and spoiled with a year's worth of mina content.
> 
> thank you for reading! i would appreciate any constructive criticism or even a kudos since my english isn't my native language. 
> 
> my twitter: @dblckparade if you wanna rant/etc


End file.
